


Last Chance

by RoseRedBookworm (Schellenpanda)



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Gerard Way, First Meetings, Friendship, M/M, Possible Future Lovers, Professor Gerard Way, Student Frank Iero, Teacher Gerard Way, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:57:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schellenpanda/pseuds/RoseRedBookworm
Summary: It was Frank's last chance to enter an additional course or he would have to help around at the university. A bit of cleaning couldn't be that bad though, right? At least the art professor, he was supposed to help, seemed interesting enough to spend time with. Even if Gerard Way was a very chaotic person.





	Last Chance

Frank's professor had asked the young student several times already if he wanted to choose an extra course for the current year or do some additional work in terms of helping around at the university but the small man simply couldn't find a course he wanted to sign up for. He was already in all of the music courses and nothing else really seemed that appealing to him which was why he was now sitting in front of his professor's office.

He knew it was his last chance to sign up for an additional course but at this point he'd rather help cleaning up the library once in a while. It was his last year at university anyway so he figured it wouldn't be that bad to clean a little, especially since he was a clean-freak at heart and even managed to relax whenever he did that. 

When he was called into the office he wasn't really nervous due to his assumptions and told the old man in front of him about his decision to help around at university. Strangely enough the professor smiled and looked vaguely relieved which unsettled Frank more than he'd liked to admit. Before he could take back his decision, and still sign up for some random course, the man in front of him handed him a paper with a room number and a name on it. “I'm sure Mr. Way will appreciate your help, Mr. Iero. He's one of the art professors and you know what those are like! You'll only have to help him clean up the art rooms, sort the supplies and maybe organize the art event he's planning together with him. I've heard he loves coffee so maybe you should consider bringing him some once in a while. Now hush, get up and get to work!”

Having no other choice but to stand up and leave when the older man waved at the door, Frank heaved himself up with a sigh and did as he was told. He left the building and decided to get some coffee for Mr. Way before he walked to the art department. He really wanted to make a good impression, especially if the art professor turned out to be an old, pessimistic dude whose only goal in life was to make his students suffer. Thankfully a café he really enjoyed spending time at and which he knew had good coffee was on the way to his destination so he quickly got inside to get himself and the art professor something to drink.

When he strolled into the room which the man was supposed to be in he couldn't spot him anywhere at all which was strange. He did see several art supplies covering the shelves and some desks instead and immediately noticed how messy everything looked. There didn't seem to be a system for any of it and now that he looked closely he could even see splotches of paint covering the floor in what seemed to have been an accident. He doubted that the professor was some strict guy after seeing the room. Those types of teachers never were this messy. 

Frank sighed and put down his bag and his own coffee as well as the one he had gotten for the mysterious but clearly chaotic art professor. He took a few seconds to let his eyes roam across the huge room. It was filled with large desks and enough chairs for a lot of students, nearly all surfaces covered in stuff that was needed for all kinds of art. The big windows dipped the room into an orange tone, considering that the sun was already setting and even though nothing seemed to be really cleaned up and organized it looked cozy and welcoming. It made Frank want to sit down in a corner with a good book and listen to pencils scratching over paper.

That was the reason for why the young music student nearly didn't want to touch anything, fearing that it would take the magical feeling of the place away but he knew he had to do his work so he walked over to the only shelve which was organized, filled with cleaning supplies and didn't seem like it had been touched in a while. He snickered to himself and took what he needed before starting to clean up another shelve, putting aside everything that he wanted to put somewhere else later and collecting the things he wanted to add to this one.

He had only been working for 20 minutes when the door opened again and Frank turned around to see a young man, probably only a couple of years older than himself, standing in the door-frame, staring right back at him with wide eyes. Frank took in his appearance slowly and without any hesitation, noticing his disheveled, unruly, black hair, the ink stains on his face and the paint covering his fingers and even the hem of his dress-shirt, as well as the heavy bag he was carrying in one hand and the huge canvas in the other. He was rather pale and even though he was still taller than Frank, which wasn't unusual, he seemed to be disappearing in his large coat. 

That man was definitely someone Frank could see himself dating someday but for now he chose to only raise an eyebrow and face him completely. “Mr. Way? I'm Frank Iero. I'm supposed to help you clean the rooms, organize some stuff and maybe plan some art event with you as far as I've been told? Oh! And I've got you coffee! I hope it tastes fine. I didn't know which one to get so I got you a latte.”

It took a some more seconds until the taller male reacted and slowly walked over to the desk at the front, putting down his stuff as well as the long and fuzzy coat he had been wearing. He strode over to the coffees and took the one which Frank was pointing at, carefully sipping at it before drinking more desperately once he had realized that it wasn't too hot anymore. Not that he wouldn't have drunken it anyway despite the risk of burning his tongue. All the time Frank watched him silently, waiting for him to say something so he knew it was alright for him to continue cleaning.

Finally after another minute Mr. Way looked up at him in wonder as if he had forgotten his existence in the last minutes and coughed quietly, blushing a bit. “I'm sorry, it's just, you brought coffee and I really needed that. Long night of correcting assignments and then I nearly overslept and just when I had my break after teaching several hours I noticed I forgot my canvas for the evening class and had to go home and hurry back and here I am now. It's nice to meet you though, call me Gerard, please. That's, that's just what all students do. Sorry, that I wasn't here when you arrived but it seems like you already know what you're doing and I don't want to interrupt you. Carry on, it looks good but uhm, what exactly are you doing?”

Frank had stared at the way the professor was talking and hadn't missed that he talked with crooked lips, out of the corner of his mouth, as if his nerves weren't working like they should or as if he was having a cigarette stuck between his lips a lot while speaking. He grinned when he heard him ramble and shook his head a little at how adorable the older man was being. “I'm just bringing all the supplies into some sort of order so you won't have trouble finding what you need and maybe won't open the third red paint bottle because you couldn't find the previous ones. And I'm cleaning up in general. It's dirty in here and even though I know you can't avoid splattering paint around it is necessary to clean it all up again. Is there anything else you want me to do?”

Mr. Way blushed even more when he heard Frank's words, knowing that he truly was too chaotic. He simply got so lost in his head all the time, always thinking about art or music, and tended to forget that cleaning up after himself was something he had to do. Even his brother got annoyed with him when he visited, seeing the state of his apartment. Gerard suddenly wished he could take Frank home so he could clean up there as well but quickly discarded that idea since it was pretty unrealistic. Frank was a student after all, not a maid. 

He shook his head and sat down on top of one of the tables, silently handing Frank another paint bottle which the young student put beside the others in the shelve with a slight grin. After a while Gerard pulled out his phone and, after suggesting the Misfits which Frank, who was a true punk, agreed to, started to play some music with the device. The professor was glad it had been easy to guess Frank's favorite kind of music. The boy was covered in tattoos and had a few piercings after all which spoke enough of his punk and rock tendencies. It was just luck that Gerard loved the same music. They continued cleaning up and organizing stuff until the bell rang and a few students strolled into the room.

Gerard only managed to thank Frank quickly before he was surrounded by some of his students and watched the young man leave, looking at his retreating back with a smile. He could thank him properly the next day, knowing that he would return then to help him some more. Usually Gerard really disliked most of the students who came to help since they didn't actually want to be there but Frank was different. He seemed to even enjoy cleaning so Mr. Way really was glad he would stick around for the rest of the year. He had the feeling that his surroundings would end up being much cleaner and more organized really soon and he also could imagine himself becoming closer to the student as well, who he already saw as a possible friend.

Frank was walking down the hallways with a huge grin on his lips. He was already looking forward to spending more time with Gerard, who he didn't only find attractive but also to be a very interesting and funny person. He was sure that the rest of his last year wouldn't be that bad with someone like the art professor in his life. The young student really was glad that he hadn't taken another course when he had the last chance to do so. This was so much better.

**Author's Note:**

> Today I found this little writing challenge which had rather cute and/or interesting topics that I would love to write about. The topics leave enough room for ideas and to write your own story so I immediately decided to try it out and here's the first promt "Last Chance". Many people would've probably written something about confessing their love to each other before they are seperated but to me that's a bit too boring and also such a stereotype and I'm aware my story isn't that special either but it's different and only supposed to be a rather short story. I could technically write more about this or create a sequel somehow but for now it's just this and leaves you enough space to imagine what happens after this day.  
> I hope you enjoyed this and are looking forward to reading more of this challenge! If you would like a sequel just leave a comment and I'll think about it!  
> Thanks for reading!  
> xoxo Chelly


End file.
